Teenage Obsession
by Adachy
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha always wanted his teacher Naruto Uzumaki to himself, but what happens when Sasuke can't control his hormones and gets his teacher, pregnant? SasuNaru. Mpreg. AU.


**Summary: Sasuke Uchiha always wanted his teacher Naruto Uzumaki to himself, but what happens when Sasuke can't control his hormones and gets his teacher pregnant?**

**Warning: Lemon, Limes, Drinking, OOC and Mpreg.**

**Disclaimer: Misashi Kishimoto owns Naruto.**

**Naruto 24 years old. Sasuke 18 years old. Sakura and Ino 17 years old.**

"You know, Sensei, I never expect this from you." The raven haired boy said, as he leaned forward to the blonde's neck. Sure, Sasuke asked for tutoring lesson after school, but Naruto never knew that Sasuke meant these types of lessons. Naruto turned his head to the side, giving the raven more space to plant kisses on his tan skin.

Sasuke moved his hands behind the blonde's body, reaching lower to his butt, there without warning he started groping his ass. Naruto gasped, pushing forward, rubbing his clothed lower body against the raven. Sasuke's tongue lapped against the skin, sucking harshly and biting, sending bolts of lightning down the blonde's spine.

"Do-don't do that…" Naruto argued, Sasuke ignore and continued to grope faster, making Naruto grind up to him.

"Why wouldn't I? That way they'll know you belong to me," Sasuke smirked next to that skin. Naruto breath hitched for a moment before he exhaled heavily. Sasuke rested one hand on the blonde butt cheek and move his other hand lower, to poke at the entrance though the fabric of the clothing.

Sasuke moved his kisses up, licking the spot behind the blonde ear that made Naruto mewled at the sensation. His tan hands moved back over Sasuke's head and grabbed a handful of his jet black hair.

Sasuke nibbled on the blonde's earlobe, pulling at it without restraint. Hearing Naruto moan lowly, causing Sasuke to chuckle. Sasuke's fingered teased Naruto's clothed entranced, he circled his finger around it. Hearing Naruto's breath coming out shaky, Naruto had no idea how to respond, he had never felt this before, mostly because he's into woman and because generally he never thought that this could feel either way good with both a man and woman.

"Sensei," Sasuke whispered, pushing his finger a bit up causing it to go inside even with the clothes.

"Sa-Sasuke" those were the only words Naruto could conjure, tightly closing his eyes, Sasuke pulled back. His color black orbs scanning the blonde's face.

Sasuke pulled his finger back, causing a quiet groan from Naruto's lips. Naruto eyelids were heavy he could barely open his eyes, as soon as his eyes made contact with the raven a blush made it's way over his cheeks.

"Sa-Sasuke," Sasuke slid his pale hand under the blonde's shirt, caressing those tight muscles that hid underneath. Sasuke swore that face could give anyone an instant erection, his pants were contracting and blood moved all the way down to his member.

"That face, Sensei, is so lewd." Sasuke told Naruto, leaning down, his lips just above the blonde, he just stare at his lips moist and soft he could tell they were going to be and feel delicious against his lips. Sasuke pushed the blonde's body against the wall, raising one of Naruto's legs and wrapping it against his waist their bodies colliding together.

"You're so hard, Sasuke." Naruto pointed out, Sasuke had to admit this tightness felt uncountable, his pants were holding back somewhat on his release. Naruto leg around the raven's waist tightens more, pulling Sasuke more close to him. Both boys moan at the contact and sudden rubbing that Sasuke did. Sasuke hand on the blonde's chest moved up, he ran his finger around the perky nipple before he held it between his fingers and teased it. Running his finger around it, turning had at its touch.

"Sensei look at me" Sasuke order, Naruto did as told his eyes falling in a spell, those black color eyes, once you looked into them you would be hypnotize.

Sasuke lower his face, bringing his lips closer to Naruto's

"I want you all to myself," Sasuke said before his lips meet with Naruto's running his tongue on the blonde's lower lips, wanting Naruto to part his lips. Naruto did without thinking, opened his mouth giving Sasuke a chance to stuck his tongue out and move it inside the blonde's mouth, wrapping his tongue with Naruto, coaxing the blonde to participate as well.

Naruto surpass a throaty moan. Sasuke smirked as Naruto and his tongue fought for dominance quickly, the raven haired won, as the hand on the blonde's chest moved to the side caressing Naruto's lean waist. Sasuke thrust his tongue in and out, in response getting tiny whimpers from the blonde.

Naruto tug at the raven's hair wanting Sasuke to pull back. Sasuke noticed that Naruto breathing was coming hard and shallow and with disappointment the raven pulled back.

"So, yeah, I was talking to Sai about my birthday and I was thinking that we should invite Uzumaki-Sensei, as well." voices were heard outside the classroom giggles were heard though the hallway, Naruto's eyes widen.

"Let's check out if Uzumaki-sensei if still here," Said a voice just right outside, Naruto was freaking out, he narrowed his eyes towards Sasuke who only smiled with a smirk tugging on the side of his lips.

"Sasuke, you need to hide." Naruto spoke trying to get Sasuke to move away from him, if they saw a teacher and a pupil in this form surely Naruto would get fire or worse, he would lose his teachin career forever.

Sasuke noticed Naruto desperation in his voice, the raven smiled. Naruto sure looked even more fuckable when nervous.

"All right, I'll wait out, okay?" Naruto recognized that voice it was Sakura and Ino.

"Sasuke, please." Naruto beg a pout in his lips, Sasuke unknowingly did, stepping back and giving Naruto a quick kiss and hid under the desk. Naruto fixed himself taking beep breathes and fixing his hair, taking a seat on his desk.

"Ohh! Sensei!" screech the pink haired girl in pure happiness, rushing over his side, standing in front of the desk. Sasuke grimace, trailing his hand up the blonde's legs stopping at his thigh close to his manhood.

'Let's make this more exciting.' Sasuke thought mischievously, eagerly Sasuke cupped the blonde's member rubbing his hand on it. Naruto groaned.

Naruto clenched his hands into fist, biting his lip.

"S what do you want, Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked, Sasuke snickered, rubbing his hand against the blonde's member. Turning harder that it already was, to Sasuke's pleasure.

Naruto couldn't help but to blush, fighting back a moan that threaten to break loose pass his lips. Naruto felt Sasuke's hands unbuttoning the bottom and pulling the zipper down.

"Sensei, what wrong? your face's all red." Sakura asked with fret Naruto only shook his head as a sign that nothing was wrong.

"Alright then." Sakura said anxiety rushing over her, but she decided to ignore it.

"So, Sakura-chan. Were you looking for me for something?" Naruto asked rapidly to the pink haired girl, the faster he got her to the point the faster she'll leave.

"Ohh, yeah, sorry." Sakura smile sheepishly, scratching the back of her head. Naruto took a swift look at the raven underneath the desk, Sasuke held Naruto's cock in his hand, smearing the pre-cum that was on the top, leaning forward licking the slit, darting his tongue nudging at the circle in the center. Sasuke looked up with a teasing smirk on his face, their eyes meeting momentarily before Naruto looked up to Sakura.

Sakura had a questionable expression on her face, as she started at Naruto.

"Are you sure you're okay?" she asked worry in her voice, she did care for him, but as a friend nothing major pass that.

Naruto shallow, feeling a lump forming in his throat.

"Yeah, just g-go on."

"Alright then, I was wondering if you would like to come Ino's birthday party, I know that you're a teacher and stuff, but we would love to see you there, so will you come?" Sakura asked with hope, her eyes shining as she asked.

"I-I don't know" Naruto responded doubtfully.

"Sasuke-kun, said he'll be going, so maybe you guys can talk and maybe Sasuke can give you a ride or you could just drive by yourself." Sasuke nudge harder, tracing his tongue around the tip and moving his tongue to the side.

This was turning hard; Naruto couldn't hold the moans in forever, he was getting close to cumming and worse in the raven's mouth to make things worse.

"Sure," Naruto talk softly, Sasuke took the blonde's cook in his mouth deep throating him, encircling his mouth around it. Naruto jump up causing to thrust more of himself onto Sasuke's welcoming mouth.

"So, are you coming?" Now, Naruto was seriously getting annoyed, what does he have to do to get her to leave? Naruto move his hand on the raven's hair, gripping tightly. His sapphire eyes turning watery.

Sasuke bobbed his head, carefully not wanting to hit the desk and let Sakura know that he was doing to Naruto.

"Yes!" Naruto shouted, Sakura's face lighting in pure happiness, clapping her hand together.

"Ask Sasuke-kun about the info I'll see you Sunday, Uzumaki-sensei." Sakura strolled out of the classroom. Once she left Naruto sigh in relief but soon a weary moan left his lips, he was getting close.

"S-Sasuke… pl-please…stop…ah"

A hum was the answer Naruto receive. Sasuke fondle with the blonde's ball adding both pure bliss and pressure to Naruto. Naruto felt a tear falling out of his eye, all this pleasurable sensation, was barely hard to control.

Sasuke hummed with every bob, sending Naruto closer, massaging both of the blonde's testicles together sending him nearer to his climax.

Naruto's body shudders uncontrollably, he was reaching closer to his climax, and with a sudden thrust without coking the raven. Naruto came on Sasuke's mouth. Sasuke snigger, licking the pearly white semen out of hand, as well licking his lips seductively.

Naruto blushed, averting his eyes off the raven.

"Mmhh… Sensei. I never thought that you could taste so good." Sasuke suggested, fixing Naruto's pants, getting on his own two feet. Naruto still in shock just sat there.

"Don't worry about anything Sensei, I promise that next time you'll be the one that gets to pleasure me." Sasuke added, bending down kissing Naruto tenderly and sweet. Naruto tasted himself on the kiss, Sasuke was right it didn't taste bad but it was salty to say the least in Naruto's opinion. Sasuke pulled away.

"About Ino's party… how 'bout you come to me and ride me." Naruto noticed, the emphasis Sasuke put on the word 'ride'. Naruto flushed. Things popping into his mind about what Sasuke meant by 'ride'.

"Sasuke, you know I won't 'ride' you" Naruto scowled, Sasuke frowned.

"But just imagine how good it would feel to ride me up and down, you squeezing me so tight that I could barely resist pounding into you harder." Naruto's jaw dropped for a moment.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke. But, I'm not going, I only said yes because you were… you know and I just couldn't say no to her."

"Just think about it, you have until tomorrow and you should better think about riding me because I assure you that you're not going to regret it"

"I'll think about it," Naruto sincerely said, giving Sasuke his famous grin.

Sasuke nodded, what more could he do, he just couldn't kidnap him and force him to go, he would but that would just frighten Naruto.

"I better go…" Sasuke started as he inclines frontward to kiss Naruto's lips, but instated he kissed his forehead. Sasuke continued. "I'll see you tomorrow, Sensei, just think about what I said, next time it will be your time to satisfy me," with that Sasuke left, before Naruto could even react and answer him. He purely had no idea should he or shouldn't he go to Ino's birthday party, worse than that is that Sasuke is going and who know what Sasuke might do to him, if they got to be alone.

There was one tiny detail that Naruto didn't like and that was that he thinks that he's attracted to his student.

"Stupid Uchiha!"

**Should I continue?**


End file.
